


don’t look at me with those eyes

by mlkuie



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, One sided, Pining, blue lock - Freeform, nagireo, reonagi, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlkuie/pseuds/mlkuie
Summary: Everyone has a limit, and Reo’s done making promises that are just going to be broken.
Relationships: Seishiro Nagi/Mikage Reo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	don’t look at me with those eyes

Reo never liked promises. Everyone had ulterior motives when they made a promise to Reo; and every promise made to him had been broken. There was simply no point in partaking in them anymore. Was it childish? Of course. But Reo didn’t care. He desperately wanted someone to make promise and really mean it—but apparently that was too much to ask for. Until he met Nagi. The boy running around without a care in world; who’s biggest concern was having fun. Reo liked that. 

When they joined Blue Lock they promised to each other that they would be on the winning team. They swore that they would be the best in the world,  _ together _ . But Nagi was walking out of the other side of the field, without him. They were supposed to stay together. So why was Reo’s heart aching so badly as if yet another promise in his life was broken?

“ _You’re a pain in the ass, Reo_ ”

Those words felt like a thousand needles shoved into his backside. It should’ve been him moving on to the next round—not Chigiri. The old Nagi would’ve chosen him in a heartbeat. But the old Nagi was gone. It was clear from watching him walk away with Isagi and Baro that he wasn’t the same person he was a few days ago. He seemed to walk with a more confident air, and if Reo’s eyes weren’t tricking him, maybe even a spring in his step. It was almost as if he had shed his old skin, and broken free. As if the thing holding him back from reaching his full potential was Reo himself. It was selfish, to make it about himself, but Reo couldn’t help it. The cocktail of envy and anger stirring in his heart hurt. And he could explain to himself why.  _ ‘Why did Nagi have to leave and go team up with some stranger who he never even had a conversation with before? What’s so special about Isagi? Why was Nagi never like this with me?’ _

Kunigami and Reo ate in silence that night. Neither of them had come to terms yet with their loss. Or with what was to come. Only when they had retreated to their dorm did Kunigami dare to say anything.

“That was harsh, huh,” 

Reo kept his gaze focused on folding their cleaned uniforms. He didn’t know what he would do if he met the ginger’s eyes. “Yeah. Harsh.”

“I thought for sure they would’ve picked you,” he went on, “I mean you’re a way better all rounder than me or Chigiri. It was an obvious choice.” 

Reo sighed, “Maybe it had something to do with that chemical reaction Isagi was talking about,”

Kunigami fell back on his bunk, “Maybe. He’s always using some wack ass analogy for his choices. It’s weird,”

“He gets results though,”

Reo lay down on his bunk and stared at the mattress above him. “Listen Kunigami, I don’t really wanna talk about it. Let’s just focus on what we do now.” Kunigami mumbled something resembling a grunt of affirmation, and Reo could hear him tossing around in his bunk. Neither of them spoke after that. 

Reo didn’t see Nagi again after the match. His mind kept wavering over the promise that they had made. _‘_ _ We’ll do it. Together _ _’_ It made him sick every time he allowed it to remain in his mind for more than an instant. Kunigami could sense there was something off with the other boy, but he didn’t bother to question it. He was more concerned with the progress in their training. They needed to be ready to go up against a strong duo to continue on to the round of threes. But Reo couldn’t shake his thought’s about Nagi from his mind. Every time Kunigami brought up ideas for combo moves, Reo couldn’t help but imagine he was playing with Nagi again. 

_ ‘Nagi could make that jump shot. Nagi would always catch my passes—we wouldn’t have to worry about angles—he would just know’ _

The endless stream of thought started to cloud his mind. Every step he took he felt the emptiness beside him.  _ Nagi should be there _ _._ When he stared across the table, he could imagine Nagi being there, complaining about the meals and then begging for a piggyback ride afterwards. Reo could hear it so clearly, it hurt. It was so clear, almost as if Nagi had never left him. When he would go to turn the dorm light off, Kunigami never complained, because he didn’t mind sleeping in the dark. (Nagi was scared of the dark. He would’ve asked to keep one light on). Reo noticed Nagi’s absence in every way possible. And it hurt.

“What’s gotten into you?” Kunigami jogged over to where Reo stood on the practice field. “You always make that shot but you’ve missed it three times in a row.” Reo cast a glazed look to the wall just behind Kunigami. He couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact, much less explain how much he missed Nagi. He was pathetic.

“Listen. If you want to make it back to the round of threes we can’t make any more mistakes. And you definitely can’t keep beating yourself up over the fact that your boyfriend didn’t choose you” Those words stung. 

“He’s not-“ Reo started

“I don’t give a rats ass who he is to you. You’re obviously still upset they chose Chigiri over you,” Kunigami let out a deep sigh, “Listen. If you keep this up you’re going to get eliminated, and then you two will for sure be separated forever. Turn whatever feelings you have right now into anger. Get mad and then take that out on the field,” 

Reo’s eyes widened. He was taught to keep his temper at ease ever since he was small. He always swallowed his emotions to display a cool, chic persona. It was impulse now.  _ ‘Remember Reo, no one likes a boy who’s too rowdy or talks back to adults. You need to control yourself’ _ his father would always say. But in the back of his mind he knew Kunigami was right. Anger was only emotion that could get him out of this situation. Because Reo knew deep in his heart that if another team had to chose between him or Kunigami, it wouldn’t be him. Winning was his only option. 

Reo didn’t sleep that night. He racked his mind for something, anything that could tip him over the edge and let his anger out. He tried thinking about how his parents tried to stand in the way of him and his dream, but the thought only made him more afraid of failure. He grabbed fistfuls of his hair and groaned softly. Nothing was working. He needed a spark to set his rage on fire but he had nothing. Finding one seemed near impossible with Blue Lock’s controlled environment. He could barely remember his parents last words to him. For weeks his only thoughts had been about football (and Nagi). 

And then the spark found him. Literally.

There are two types of pain one can feel. Physical and emotional. When Reo realized who had crashed into him in the baths, he felt an unbearable amount of both, at the same time. His tailbone stung intensely as he opened his eyes open to meet Nagi’s blue ones staring right back at him. The other boy quickly scrambled to get off of him, and stood up. “Hey,” he said, only a few notches above a whisper. 

Reo stood up slowly, he could feel his heart searing a hole into his chest. “Hey,” he choked out. An awkward silence fell over the two; neither was sure of what to say.  _ ‘Why did you leave me? You promised’ _ Reo screamed at himself to ask the questions that had been plaguing his mind for days but the words were trapped on the tip of his tongue. 

Of course it was Nagi who spoke first.

“Reo I’m so sorry,” he started “I wanted to choose you. You were our best option and it would mean we could be on the same team again. I had talked about it with Isagi the night before too and”

“So why didn’t you” said Reo. He couldn’t look at Nagi. As soon as the words left his mouth he already knew he had been too harsh. But he needed Nagi to feel some of the pain he felt before it swallowed him whole. 

“I don’t know,”

“If I was going to be such a good asset to your team why couldn’t you convince your teammates to choose me. Why did you sit there and let them choose Chigiri,” he narrowed his eyes, hate radiating from them. “Or is it that you didn’t really want me on your team,” 

Nagi winced visibly at the other boy’s words. “Reo I did want you on our team, please trust me when I say that. I never meant to hurt you. But you have to understand it was for the best. It’s so that we can have even a chance to go up against a stronger team.”

Reo saw Isagi and Baro stop short behind Nagi, both with equally confused looks spread across their faces. It was at that moment that his anger was sparked into a flame. Reo couldn’t bear to see them again, knowing that it was  _ their _ fault he wasn’t chosen. That  _ they _ were the ones who thought he was weak. That  _ they _ convinced Nagi to choose Chigiri over him. And for what? Only the slightest possibility that they could recreate their success in another match. He felt a heat rushing to his cheeks, and a lump began to form in his throat. 

Nagi’s eyes started filling with tears. He clenched his towel so hard his knuckles turned white, “Reo, I promise..“

“Don’t promise me anything.” He spat, glaring at the trio. He turned his back to them, “God, do you even hear yourself? After everything you did, and you want to make another promise?” Reo started to walk away, “I can’t handle any more promises right now. And especially none from you.” The atmosphere in the room was icy as Reo’s words settled on Nagi. But Reo didn’t care anymore. His flame was finally lit, and he was angry. Angry at loosing, angry at being the second choice. But most of all he was angry with Seishiro Nagi. 

**Author's Note:**

> a little reonagi angst for you to cope with your post chapter 68 pain <3 feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
